Dragon Puncher's First Fight
by firedragon24k
Summary: The WVBA has found a new fighter and its name is Dragon Puncher! This is my first Punch-Out fanfic with my OC.


**The following story is inspired by the Wii game Punch-Out! and I own nothing but my character. Disclaimer: Punch-Out! is a registered trademark of Nintendo.**

It's a beautiful day for a fight as I make its way to the ring. The referee said, "And now, making his WVBA debut, from the Bronx, Dragon Puncher!"

The crowd cheered for me as I enter the ring. The ref came to me and said, "Well, Dragon Puncher, welcome to the fight."

"Thanks, ref!" I replied, "It's an honor to be here in this ring and I would like to say that this is my very first bout in this tournament and I have my Star Punch, the Fire Breath Punch. So, I think that this is going to be the best tournament that I'll be competing in!"

The referee smiled and said, "OK! Since this is your first fight, you'll be facing off against the challenger. Are you ready to find out who is your first challenger?"

"Yes!" I said, "Let's see it!"

"Alright! Your challenger in today's fight is… King Hippo!"

As King Hippo came in, I was amazed at King Hippo's size. King Hippo roared at me and said, "So, you're Dragon Puncher?"

"That's me!" I replied as I shook his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, King Hippo!"

"Same to you! Say, it looks like you're here for the first battle and guess what, it will be your last!"

"Oh, I see. Well, if it's a boxing match you want, then it's a boxing match you'll get. So, are you ready for some punches from me?"

"It will be my pleasure!" King Hippo agreed.

The ref came to them and said, "OK, now here's how the fight works. There are five rounds in this fight and each one last three minutes. The object of the fight is to knockout your opponent using punches, jabs, and blocks. You can also use your Star Punch at anytime if you wish. Now comes the good part, the knockout. Once you're knocked out, then I'll start the ten-second countdown. Remember, you must get up during that time. If you don't get up when I say ten, then it's a KO! If it's a special punch, then it's a TKO, an automatic knockout! And those are the rules. Any questions?"

Both fighters said, "No, we're good!"

"Alright then, if you're ready, then let's start the fight! Now, head to your corners and wait for my signal. Remember, the clock won't start until I say the word. Got it?"

"I agree!" I said.

"Got it!" King Hippo said.

Both fighters got in positions as the ref said, "Round 1! Ready?"

The crowd grew silent as the referee said the word…

"_**FIGHT!**_"

The bell sounded and my first fight with King Hippo has begun. I took a few punches to him while King Hippo attacked me with his punches. I said, "Not bad! But how about this?"

I did a big jab and it hit him very hard. The crowd cheered for me as I unleash the first Star Punch, "Star Punch! Fire Breath Punch!"

The punch resembles a dragon breathing fire and when I unleashed it, it hit him and knocked King Hippo out for the first time. The ref counted as I stepped back. By the time the ref said eight, King Hippo came back up. The fight continued on as I kept on punching.

After four rounds, the fight was even. One round remains as the referee said, "Well folks, this is it! So far in this fight, no one has a TKO after four rounds so that means it is time for the grand finale to this fight… _**THE FINAL ROUND!**_"

I stood in the corner and said, "Well, this is it! The final round is here and I did an amazing job after four rounds. Now, I'm going all out in this final round! It's time to fight!"

King Hippo roared as he stood in his corner, waiting for the round to decide it all. The ref said, "It's time at last, folks! One final round will determine the winner. Who is it? Will Dragon Puncher get his first win or will King Hippo dethrone the newcomer? We're about to find out right here, right now! Are you ready, King Hippo?"

King Hippo roared yes.

"Dragon Puncher, are you ready?"

"Yes, ref!" I replied, "This is the round to decide it all and I say, let's do it!"

"Alright then! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, this is it! These two fighters have fought their way to this round and now, it all comes down to this! These next three minutes will decide it all. Hold on to your hats because here we go! Final Round! Ready…"

Everything grew silent as the ref said the word…

"_**FIGHT!**_"

The bell sounded and the last three minutes of the fight was on!

I started the final round with some punches and jabs as the clock begins to go down. We gave it all during the final round as the crowd starts to cheer.

With just fifteen seconds left until the final bell, I said, "Since I have fifteen seconds left, I do have enough time for the grand finale to my first fight, the Final Star Punch! Well, it's time to unleash it! Here I go! Final Star Punch, charge up!"

"10 seconds!" The referee counted "9, 8, 7, 6..."

"This is it, the final punch of the fight! Let's finish it! **_FULL CHARGE__!_**" I said as I fully charged up the final punch. The crowd grew silent as the referee counts down.

"5, 4..."

"Final Star Punch! Dragon…"

"3..."

"Fire…"

"2..."

"Breath…"

"1..."

"_**PUNCH!**_"

With the word shouted, I unleashed the Dragon Fire Breath Punch at full power and then, it hit King Hippo very hard! King Hippo can't take it anymore and fell down to the canvas.

The final bell rang as the referee said, "Ladies and gentlemen, that's it! The final round is now over and according to the rules, if a fighter unleashed a Star Punch before the final bell, then it will count as a Star Punch. And now, for the final results! After all of the fighting, all of the punching, and all of the excitement, I can now reveal that this final punch results in a…"

I held my breath as the referee waited for the final decision. The crowd grew silent.

And then, the decision was final…

"_**TKO!**_"

The crowd cheered for me as I jumped for joy. The referee said, "The first TKO of the season and our newcomer has done it! The winner of the fight by TKO, Dragon Puncher!"

I did it, I have won my very first match by a TKO and it felt very happy for me as I punched my fist in the air. The ref came to me and said, "Great fight, Dragon Puncher! You have your very first win and your very first TKO! How does it feel?"

"Amazing!" I replied, "I thought that this round will decide it all and then, my final punch gave me my first TKO of the season! Looks like I'm the new rising star of this tournament!"

And so, my road to the tournament began with a win.


End file.
